Change!
by Grey Cho
Summary: WHAT? Naruto berubah? Berubah jadi apa, ya, dia? Jadi Power Ranger? Gak mungkin, deh, kayaknya. Karena, Naruto itu berubah jadi ... RnR? CANON!


**Coklat Abu**'_s_ _here~_

_I'm coming with new one-shot_

_Special for celebrate _**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran's bornday!**_ (1st Dec)_

_Hope you'll like it, Obachan~_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer<em>

**Masashi Kishimoto**

_Pair_

**Naruto. U & Sakura. H**

_Slight_

Sasuke. U & Hinata. H

_Warning_

_**Canon** (or maybe AR?), OoC maybe, typo[s], and many more_

* * *

><p><strong>Coklat Abu<strong> _presents_

˾C **H** A **N **G **E**! ̚

* * *

><p>Pernah berkencan? Bagi sebagian orang kata tersebut boleh jadi terdengar indah. Tapi, mungkin juga tidak bagi sebagian orang yang mengalami pertengkaran saat sedang berkencan. Contohnya?<p>

_BRUAGH!_

Itu dia! Lihatlah ke dekat kedai Ramen Ichiraku di mana seorang gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun sedang mendamprat seorang pria berambut pirang yang tentu saja terjungkal hingga beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula.

"NARUTO-_BAKA_! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN NYARIS MENCIUMKU TADI, _HAAAH_!"

Gelegar suara wanita bernama **Haruno Sakura** yang merupakan pelaku pendampratan membuat angin berdesir kencang, dedaunan bergemerisik, dan ibu gagak yang sedang bergosip berterbangan dari dahan. Bahkan tak sedikit di antaranya yang saling tubruk dan terjatuh saking kagetnya.

Pria yang barusan didamprat dan diberi bonus ejekan "_baka_" mengelus pipinya yang kini membengkak dengan aksen warna biru keunguan.

Pria dengan nama lengkap **Uzumaki Naruto** itu protes, "Kenapa? Bukankah wajar jika aku menciummu? Kita, 'kan, pacaran!"

Gadis berambut sewarna bunga musim semi melangkah maju dengan garang. Ditariknya kerah seragam Anbu milik Naruto sembari berseru, "Wajar? Wajar kau bilang? Ini di depan umum! Dan kau selalu mempermalukanku di setiap kencan kita! Kemarin lusa kau menumpahkan _natto_ ke bajuku, minggu kemarin kau membuatku kejatuhan kotoran burung! Sekarang? Setelah aku bersyukur karena hari ini kau tidak membuat ulah, kau malah hampir mencium bibirku!"

Bibir _shinobi_ kuat yang berhasil mengalahkan banyak musuh itu maju dan mengerucut, "Memangnya aku tidak boleh menciummu, ya, Sakura-_chan_? Kita pacaran sudah dua tahun dan kau hanya memberiku pelukan!"

Wajah Sakura kontan memerah seperti mendidih. Entah karena malu atau kesal—atau keduanya? Entah. Yang jelas dia seperti akan meledak.

"_SHANNAROOO_!"

_DUAKKK!_

Kali ini jitakan kencang di dapat Naruto, membuat _onigiri_ benjol di kepalanya.

"AKU MASIH BELUM SIAP, DAN KAU! JANGAN LAGI MENGATAKAN HAL YANG ANEH SEPERTI ITU LAGI!"

Dengan wajah yang sudah babak belur ditambah benjol, Naruto masih merengut sebal. "Kenapa, sih, kau tidak bisa bersikap lebih manis sedikit saat kita kencan, Sakura-_chan_?"

"A-apa?" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. "Memang siapa yang membuatku jadi seperti ini? Seharusnya kau yang tidak membuat ulah duluan! Kenapa, sih, kau tidak bisa seperti Sasuke-_kun_—"

Sakura refleks menutup mulut saat tanpa sadar sebuah nama yang semestinya tidak ia ucapkan terlontar begitu saja. Dua safir di depannya membulat dan meredup.

"N-naruto, tadi aku—" Sakura mencoba mengoreksi perkataannya.

Namun Naruto dengan senyumannya terlebih dahulu menginterupsi. "Aku, ya, aku. Aku tidak bisa jadi Si _Teme_, Sakura-_chan_."

Naruto menepuk-nepuk belakang celananya sembari berdiri. Sementara di depannya sang kekasih masih mencoba membenahi suasana yang terasa mulai tidak enak akibat dirinya.

"Naruto, aku …."

_PUK!_

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" Pemuda dengan garis di pipi itu menepuk pelan pundak Sakura seraya berjalan menjauh.

"Sakura-_chan_," Naruto menoleh dan memamerkan cengiran khasnya. "Terima kasih untuk kencan hari ini. Sampai nanti!" Dan sosok Anbu pirang itu pun melompat pergi melewati bangunan demi bangunan.

_Emerald _Sakura hanya dapat menatap sosok pemuda yang kini mengisi hatinya dalam diam. Ditampar-tampar pipinya setelah sang pemuda benar-benar tak lagi terlihat.

_Bagus, Sakura. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menyebut nama cinta pertamamu dan membuat cinta terakhirmu bersedih. Oh, kau begitu bodoh!_ Gadis itu merutuk sesal.

* * *

><p>"HUWAAA~ <em>TEMEEE<em>~"

Dia Naruto. Ya, pemuda yang tadi sok keren bilang "tidak apa-apa" sambil lalu itu ada di _genkan_ sebuah kediaman tradisional milik sahabat yang baru saja nama panggilannya di sebut.

Pemuda itu kini tengah merajuk kepada pemuda beralias _Teme_ yang sebenarnya memiliki nama **Uchiha Sasuke**.

Ini bukan saat pertama Naruto membuat ramai kediaman sang Uchiha. Sering kali pemuda pemilik Kyuubi itu memang datang untuk sekadar berkeluhkesah, makan, atau numpang tidur. Jadi, meski kini Naruto sedang berguling kesana-kemari di area rumahnya, ia tidak terusik sama sekali. Sudah biasa.

"Ada masalah apa lagi?" Pemuda itu menatap datar sahabatnya—meski yang bersangkutan enggan mengatakannya secara langsung—kepada Naruto.

Acara guling-guling Naruto berhenti, digantikan acara tarik-menarik kerah _yukata_ yang Sasuke kenakan lengkap dengan air mata deras di kedua matanya. "Beritahu aku bagaimana caranya agar sepertimu~"

Yang hanya bisa dilakukan pemuda oniks setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto hanya mengangkat alis dan bertanya, "Maksudmu?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh<em>, begitu." Singkat, Sasuke menanggapi cerita Naruto yang begitu panjang hingga tanpa terasa hari sudah sore.

Keduanya usai melaksanakan ritual yang disebut "curhat sesama lelaki" yang sebenarnya hanya keadaan dimana Sasuke mendengarkan penyampaian Naruto dengan malas. Meski demikian, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Sebaliknya, ia bersedia membantu Naruto dengan gratis.

Itu dapat dilihat dari aktivitas Sasuke yang tengah menuliskan hal-hal penting di sebuah gulungan kertas dengan kuas.

Tak berapa lama, ia menghela nafas dan menyerahkan gulungan tersebut pada Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk tenang dengan semangkuk _ramen_ instan di tangannya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya pemuda _jinchuuriki_ pasca meletakkan mangkuk _ramen_-nya yang habis dengan begitu cepat.

"Itu cara agar kau bisa seperti aku."

"WOAH! TERIMA KASIH, _TEMEEE_! SUATU SAAT AKAN KUBALAS KEBAIKANMU!" Naruto merebut gulungan kertas itu dan meloncat-loncat kesenangan, kemudian.

"Baiklah," ia mengangkat tangannya. Matanya yang safir mendadak berubah menjadi api disertai latar ombak berderu. "Dengan ini aku akan berusaha merebut hati Sakura-_chan_! _Hosyah_!"

Dengan sekali pijakan, pemuda itu lantas melompat ke luar jendela setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan Sasuke.

Setelah kepergian pemuda yang ia sebut "_Dobe_", Sasuke terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian, ia pun melangkah menuju sebuah meja dimana ia meletakkan _handphone_-nya di sana.

"_Hime_?" Sasuke menyapa seseorang di seberang telepon setelah jaringannya tersambung pada nomor yang barusan ia ketik.

Suara lembut milik _Hime_-nya, **Hinata Hyuuga**, membalas sapa, "Y-ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kau tidak akan menyuruhku untuk menjadi seperti Naruto, bukan?"

"_H-hah_?"

* * *

><p>Selama perjalanan pulang, Naruto hanya tersenyum sendiri setiap membayangkan Sakura yang akan semakin menggilainya setelah ia mempraktekan cara-cara yang telah Sasuke tulis di gulungan kertas di tangannya. Perilaku Naruto itulah yang lalu membuat beberapa penduduk merapat ke pinggir jalan.<p>

"SAKURA-_CHAAAN_! LIHAT SAJA NANTI! AKU PASTI AKAN BERUBAH~" Teriaknya pada angkasa yang semakin membuat penduduk merasa heran dan menjauh dari si pirang.

* * *

><p>Dua minggu sudah berselang setelah kencan Sakura dan Naruto di <em>Ichiraku's Ramen<em>. Padatnya misi Naruto dan kesibukan Sakura membuat mereka jarang berinteraksi lagi selama beberapa saat. Hingga hari ini, Sakura berniat mendatangi gedung _Hokage_, tempat dimana kekasihnya akan datang untuk menyerahkan laporan misi kepada Tsunade. Ia membawa sekotak coklat di tangannya, buah tangan—sekaligus sogokan—untuk Naruto. Ia berencana untuk meminta maaf kepada pemuda itu mengingat ia barangkali sudah menyakiti hatinya.

Derap langkah Sakura meniti tangga demi tangga gedung _Hokage_ dengan tergesa. Ia mungkin merasa malu bila mengakuinya secara blak-blakan. Ia bukan Haruno Joni, ia Haruno Sakura, dan ia masih merasa gengsi jika harus berterus-terang bahwa sebenarnya ia merindukan sosok pemuda berisik itu.

Sakura kini berada di depan pintu ruangan _Godaime_, bersiap mengetuknya jika saja pintu itu tidak terlebih dahulu membuka.

"Naruto?" Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit untuk dapat melihat rupa dari kekasihnya.

Tepat beberapa senti di depannya, Naruto berdiri. Dengan seragam lengkap Anbu dan topeng bermotifkan wajah rubah. Walau begitu Sakura tak akan mungkin salah mengenali sosok tersebut hanya dari pirang rambutnya. Benar saja, tak berapa detik kemudian, tangan tan terangkat untuk memiringkan topeng yang semula menutupi wajah tampannya ke sebelah kiri. Namun …

Bukan. Dia seperti bukan Naruto yang Sakura kenali. Sorot matanya begitu tenang, beda dengan pancaran safir Naruto yang selalu menggebu-gebu oleh bara semangat.

"_Hn_?" Pemuda berkulit tan itu menjawab singkat dengan sepatah kata dan lirikan bola matanya yang masih tampak begitu tenang.

"_Ng_, Naruto," Sakura agak sungkan menghadapi Naruto yang entah bagaimana sifatnya berubah 180 derajat.

_Mungkin dia masih marah gara-gara masalah itu …_

"Apa?"

Dua tangan terulur ke depan. Dengan canggung Sakura menyodorkan sekotak coklat ke hadapan Naruto. "Ini coklat sebagai permintaan maafku!"

_TEP …_

Jemari kekar Naruto meraih coklat tersebut. Dengan setengah mengabaikan, ia mengungkap, "Jujur saja, aku tidak begitu suka coklat. Tapi … terima kasih."

Dua mata Sakura melebar. Ia merasa ia seakan salah dengar mendengar pernyataan Naruto. _Tidak suka coklat, katanya? Bukannya Si Baka itu suka sekali makanan manis terutama buatanku?_

Baru saja Sakura hendak meraih tangan Naruto, sosok pemuda itu telah raib berkat jurus _sunshin _yang ia pergunakan sekejap mata.

"Sakura," sebuah suara wanita dewasa menyebut nama sang gadis yang masih keheranan di dekat pintu masuk ruangan _Hokage_.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Tsunade? Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan tatapan heran. Menurut, Sakura berjalan mendekat. Dilihatnya Tsunade yang pada kali biasa selalu tampak santai menjadi begitu serius dengan gerak tubuh yang kaku.

"Bocah itu salah makan, ya?"

Sakura ber-"eh" ria. Bukan karena ia tidak tahu siapa bocah yang Tsunade maksud karena jawabannya pastilah Naruto. Tetapi, kenapa Tsunade bertanya soal Naruto salah makan apa tidak?

"Dia berhasil menyelesaikan misi tanpa ada masalah seperti biasanya. Tadi dia juga menyebutku dengan '_Hokage_', bukan '_Obaasan_'. Benar-benar aneh!"

Sakura jadi semakin bertanya-tanya, _jangan-jangan dia seperti itu karena jitakanku dua minggu yang lalu …?_

Aduh, Sakura. Tentu saja bukan!

* * *

><p>Sementara Sakura tengah memikirkan kondisi psikis Naruto—Naruto gila atau tidak, pemuda yang dituju justru tengah mendudukan diri di bawah pohon lebat di danau. Cengiran bahagia tidak juga lenyap dari bibirnya saat ia mendapati <em>petit chocolate cake<em> yang berjejer rapi di dalam kotak berwarna merah muda itu.

Naruto menggigit habis satu buah coklat pemberian Sakura itu dengan senang hati.

_Ah, aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak karena harus bersikap begitu kepada Sakura-chan. Tapi, ini juga demi Sakura-chan. Jadi, aku harus menahan diri, _ia berujar dalam hati sambil terus melahap coklat tersebut tanpa ada niatan untuk membaginya barang sebuah kepada orang lain.

* * *

><p>Sejak saat itu, Naruto benar-benar menjadi sosok yang asing bagi Sakura, dan itu sudah berlangsung selama tiga minggu lamanya. Jika Sakura menelepon, Naruto akan menjawab dengan ketus bahwa dia sedang sibuk atau merasa lelah. Jika bertemu, yang Sakura dapatkan hanya pengabaian karena Naruto akan berjalan di depannya. Jika mereka sedang berkencan, Naruto akan asyik sendiri dengan buku yang ia baca.<p>

Perbedaan dari perangai Naruto itulah yang sedang direnungkan Sakura di dalam kamarnya malam ini.

Ia sangat dapat menduga bahwa asal-muasalnya tak lain adalah karena ia pernah membandingkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Lantas mengapa ia merasa riskan? Bukankah seharusnya ia merasa senang karena Naruto tak lagi mengganggunya, mempermalukannya, dan dapat seperti cinta pertamanya?

Tidak. Sakura tidak merasa senang samasekali. Ia baru sadar bahwa pertengkarannya dengan Naruto adalah salah-satu dari sekian banyaknya wujud kasih-sayang. Yang bila pertengkaran itu lenyap, maka kasih-sayang di antara mereka seolah ikut lenyap. Sakura mau tidak mau harus jujur pada hatinya sendiri kali ini bahwa ia merasa sangat rindu kepada Naruto. Naruto yang dulu, yang berisik dan menurutnya selalu membuat ia merasa malu itu.

"_Memangnya aku tidak boleh menciummu, ya, Sakura-chan? Kita pacaran sudah dua tahun dan kau hanya memberiku pelukan."_

Suara Naruto saat ia mengucapkan frasa demikian menggema di dalam benak Sakura. Membuat siluet sang gadis terlungkup di atas ranjang dengan mata yang tak lepas dari _wallpaper handphone_-nya, foto saat ia dan Naruto resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan cincin perak berlambangkan sayap yang tersemat di jari manis keduanya, semakin merasa tidak enak hati.

Ayolah. Ia selalu meminta Naruto untuk melakukan bermacam-macam hal sulit selama ini, dan apa salahnya jika ia mengabulkan permintaan Naruto yang semudah itu bisa ia lakukan apalagi mengingat status mereka …?

Untuk yang satu itu Sakura benar-benar harus merenung semalaman.

* * *

><p>Kelopak sakura berjatuhan di sekitar taman, menghujani sesosok manusia yang tengah berdiri di bawahnya. Sosok gadis yang merefleksikan bunga sakura itu termenung sendirian. Hari ini adalah waktu luang yang akan ia lewatkan untuk berkencan bersama kekasihnya, Naruto. Pesan sudah dikirim sejak beberapa jam lalu. Pesan berisi ajakan kencan yang lagi-lagi hanya Naruto balas dengan sepatah kata yang tak jelas artinya. Yakni, "<em>hn<em>".

_Haaah~ apa yang sedang kupikirkan, sih? Dengan balasan pesan yang terlihat tidak mau itu aku tetap datang ke sini. Berharap Si Baka itu akan datang dengan senyumannya yang biasa. _

… _Aku benar-benar tak menyangka dampak perubahan sifat Naruto akan sedemikian besarnya untukku sampai aku tidak nyenyak tidur selama beberapa hari ini …_

"Sakura-_chan_." Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Semula ia berharap bahwa senyuman hangat Naruto akan menyambutnya. Tapi, sayang, Naruto masih berpegangkan pada perangai dinginnya. Yang membuat Sakura kembali menelan rasa kecewa.

"_Ah_. Terima kasih sudah mau datang … Naruto."

* * *

><p>Mereka memilih berjalan-jalan di sekitar danau. Sesekali, jemari Naruto iseng melemparkan batu kerikil ke danau yang tak jarang salah sasaran dan malah mengenai kepala seorang kakek yang tengah memancing di sana.<p>

Sakura menatap telapak tangannya. Jaraknya dengan Naruto terasa begitu jauh saat si pirang memilih berjalan mendahuluinya, dan bukan beriringan bersama seperti saat mereka berkencan dulu.

Ada rasa sepi yang merembes di hati Sakura saat itu …

"S-sakura-_san_?"

Sakura dan Naruto sontak menghentikan langkah mereka saat mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinga.

Di belakang mereka berdiri dua muda-mudi yang sepertinya juga tengah berkencan. Keduanya sudah jelas keturunan dari klan tertua dan terbesar di Konoha. Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sakura menghampiri Hinata dan hendak membalas sapaannya jika saja Naruto tidak lebih dulu berseru, "Hinata!"

Pemuda dengan tiga pasang garis di pipi membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari ke arah sejoli pendiam itu. Mendapati suara Naruto yang riang, bola mata Sakura langsung membelalak.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Hinata!"

"Aku sibuk misi. Jadi, jarang memiliki waktu luang u-untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman."

Sakura melihat ketiga orang itu dengan tatapan nanar. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya bersikap riang kepada gadis selain ia? Apalagi gadis itu adalah gadis yang pernah memendam rasa lebih kepada Naruto.

Sakura menggigit bibir, seketika matanya terasa hangat oleh air mata yang melesak keluar.

"Naruto-_kun_ sedang berkencan, ya?"

"Ah, iya. Aku sedang berkencan dengan Sakura-_chan_! Iya, 'kan, Saku—" Kata-kata Naruto terputus begitu ia melihat tubuh Sakura yang gemetar dengan disertai isakan yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

"Kau bodoh, Naruto! BODOH!" Sakura memaki sebelum ia berlari pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Sasuke dan Hinata silih pandang. Naruto masih berdiam di sana, tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura bisa menangis secara tiba-tiba.

"N-naruto-_kun_?" Hinata mengibaskan tangannya di depan Naruto, yang dengan cepat ditarik oleh Uchiha muda.

"E-eh? Iya, Hinata?"

"_Ck_, dasar _Dobe_. Kejar pacarmu sana! Dia pasti cemburu melihatmu berakrab ria dengan _Hime_!" Sasuke menyela Hinata yang hendak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Cemburu?" Naruto menautkan alisnya.

"Aku tak perlu mengulangnya lagi, _Dobe_."

"N-naruto-_kun_, kejarlah Sakura-_san_ dan yakinkan dia bahwa perasaanmu kepadanya i-itu tulus." Hinata tersenyum sembari mendorong pundak Naruto perlahan dengan sebelah tangannya. "Pergilah …."

Meski belum dapat mencerna dengan baik maksud dari perkataan dua manusia di dekatnya, Naruto merasa ia memang harus berlari mengejar Sakura. Karena itulah ia segera menggunakan jurus _sunshin_-nya. Menghilang begitu saja dalam waktu yang cepat.

"_Hime_. Kau benar tidak apa-apa? Tidak perlu memaksakan diri jika sebenarnya kau masih menyukai Si _Dobe_ itu." Sasuke berkata dengan tiba-tiba sepeninggal Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa. Karena yang sekarang kusukai bukan Naruto-_kun_."

Senyuman tipis yang nyaris tidak terlihat mengembang di bibir Sasuke. Dirangkulnya sosok Hinata hingga gadis itu bisa bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-<em>chan<em>!" Naruto berseru saat menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

Ia tarik lengan Sakura hingga gerakan _kunoichi_ murid Tsunade itu terhenti.

"Kumohon, berbaliklah! Tatap aku!"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat Naruto berdecak dan memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Sakura. Dicengkeramnya dua pundak Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit meringis karenanya.

"Katakan kau kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menangis, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Kau _baka_! _Baka_! _Baka_!" Sakura berteriak geram sembari memukulkan tangannya di bahu Naruto yang kekar.

"Kau bersikap ramah kepada gadis lain, tapi kau begitu dingin padaku! Kau menyebalkan!" Sakura terus memukuli Naruto hingga Naruto harus menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

"Dengar, bukankah ini keinginanmu, Sakura-_chan_? Kau bilang kau ingin agar aku seperti Sasuke dan aku melakukannya untukmu! Apakah ini salah?"

"_Ukh, BAKA_! TANPA KAU PERLU MENJADI SEPERTI ORANG LAIN PUN AKU SUDAH JATUH CINTA KEPADAMU!"

"Saku—"

"Aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu soal ini!" Tangis Sakura kian kencang. "Tapi, kau mengabaikanku dan aku tak punya kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya! Aku ingin Naruto yang biasanya! Aku butuh kau yang kukenal!"

"Dengar, dengar Sakura!" Naruto meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Sakura. "Baiklah. Aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri! Tapi, kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menangis, mengerti?"

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu masih terisak sejenak. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian isakannya mereda dan ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang tersenyumlah!"

Angin yang menyepoi perlahan melatari saat dimana terulasnya senyuman lembut di bibir Sakura. Naruto bahkan sampai menengguk ludah dibuatnya.

"S-sakura-_chan_," Naruto berkata terbata dengan wajah yang telah semerah kepiting rebus, "aku jadi ingin menciummu, deh!"

Seolah mengerti, Sakura mencondongkan kepalanya, hingga dua bibir beradu dalam sebuah ciuman hangat nan panjang.

"Tentu saja sekarang boleh, _Baka_!" Ucap Sakura gemas di sela ciuman mereka.

Dua insan itu pun kembali larut dalam ciuman panjang. Menikmati saat bersama yang mereka lalui di antara kelopak sakura yang berguguran.

* * *

><p><em>Tak perlu menjadi yang lain, Naruto. Karena bagaimana pun hanya kaulah seorang yang mampu mengulaskan senyuman di wajahku dengan ceriamu itu …<em>

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note*<strong>_

_**Genkan :: **_Area dalam rumah tradisional Jepang yang digunakan untuk meletakkan alas kaki

_**Natto ::**_ Sejenis makanan yang terbuat dari kacang dan telur mentah. Rasanya cukup enak, namun lengket

_And,  
><em>

_HAPPY B'DAY, OBACHAN~_ Duh, 'ni penpik emang banyak kurangnya. Tapi dengan tulus _ane_ persembahin ini buat _Obachan_ yang berulangtahun~

Buat _senpai-tachi_, sudikah buat ngasih _**review**_?


End file.
